Jalousie
by lorientad
Summary: Dans le cadre d'un défi, j'ai eu Rhadamanthe et jalousie. Et voilà ce que j'ai imaginé. Un Rhadamanthe jaloux, amoureux et un Minos qui fait des siennes. Mon résumé ne dis rien c'est vrai mais comment résumé ce texte sans rien révélé...


note: comme toujours les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont a Kurumada-sensei.

merci a Périgrintouque, et Lounacat pour avoir relues en partie cette fic et m'avoir tenue la main pour la finir. :)

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait! Merci! :)

PS: cette fic est un défi lancé par Shéraz, sur le thème de la jalousie choisi par Baka, un personnage donné et un nombre de mots compte rond (rien que pour ça les filles je vous garde un chien de ma chienne) et en plus un délai donné de 4 jours, dur dur pour moi de réunir toutes les conditions. MDR.

Moi j'ai eu Rhadamanthe donné par Péri, donc voila ma fic en 900 mots (défi relevé, niark)

j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

><p>La jalousie… Un sentiment qu'il connait bien, trop bien. Déjà enfant il l'avait éprouvée envers son frère et cela n'avait fait que grandir en même temps qu'eux. Son frère, le parfait, qui avait tout, la gloire, la réussite, la beauté, l'amour de leurs parents, même son premier amour l'avait quitté pour son frère. Cela ne l'avait pas surpris, après tout, Minos valait mieux que lui, bien mieux que lui. Même une fois mort, il ne fut pas débarrassé de cette jalousie dévorante, même si il avait ses propres troupes et leur respects, ainsi que la confiance de son Dieu, elle était toujours la tapie au fond de lui. Il attendait toujours qu'on le trahisse, encore pour son frère, ou plutôt qu'on se rende compte que Rhadamanthe n'était pas Minos et qu'on ne voulait pas de la copie et comme d'habitude il ne se battrait pas.<p>

Pourtant pour lui, il se battrait comme jamais. Envers et contre tout, il lui appartenait et jamais il ne le laisserait s'échapper. Rhadamanthe pensait connaitre la jalousie, mais rien que le fait d'imaginer cet homme dans les bras d'un autre le rend fou de rage et de douleur. Pire encore, l'imaginer dans les bras de Minos… La nuit il rêve que Minos le lui prend comme il lui a tout pris, mais cette fois le cadet ne veut pas se laisser faire, il rêve qu'il combat son frère et qu'il gagne, que son amour reste auprès de lui. Il ne peut imaginer son aimé rejoindre Minos consciemment, surtout il ne peut en supporter l'idée. Pour cet homme, oui il est prêt à tout. Cet homme qui lui brûle le corps, l'esprit et l'âme, tant par sa présence que par sa personnalité. Cette personnalité dévorante à qui rien, ni personne, ne saurait résistée, forte, ambitieuse, rebelle parfois, rébellion parfaitement cachée que personne n'aurait imaginé, une créature qui choisit sa propre voie et peu lui importe les conséquences, il est loyal mais sait reconnaitre quand sa loyauté est mal placé, même si il ne l'avoue pas. Il sait surtout observer, juger et se faire son opinion. Sa beauté, à nul autre pareil, est ce qui a attiré en premier son regard, son attitude fière et altière a retenu son attention et sa personnalité complexe a achevé de tisser la toile autour du cœur de la vouivre. Une vouivre qui ne s'est pas débattue quand le piège s'est refermé, un piège qu'il a vu venir et dans lequel il s'est laissé enfermer avec délectation. Rien ne pouvait ternir son bonheur, son amour était rendu, et être aux côtés de cet homme suffisait à Rhadamanthe.

Pourtant bien vite, tel un serpent sournois, ce sentiment insidieux refit surface dans son être, derrière le calme et le bonheur apparent, la peur et la colère se cachait. Ce qui avait provoqué le réveil de sa jalousie ? un regard, une voix qui s'adoucit, un geste équivoque…Jusqu'à ce jour, lorsque Minos s'intéressé à ses affaires ou amis, il l'avait toujours laissé faire, mais pas cette fois, non plus jamais…

Un jour, Minos ne se contenta pas d'un simple geste et passa aux invitations, Rhadamanthe dut se retenir de ne pas attraper son aimé et de l'emmener loin, très loin de Minos. Si il ne le fait pas, c'est parce qu'il sait que son amour ne le supportera pas, c'est qu'il est têtu et surtout très fier, il n'aurait pas supporté que Rhadamanthe sous-entende qu'il puisse lui être infidèle. Alors il se retint mais sitôt son aimé parti, il se dirigea vers Minos qui le regardait goguenard.

- un problème Rhadamanthe ? demanda Minos amusé.

- oui, Lui, tu le laisse tranquille, pas de proposition, pas d'invitation. Encore mieux… ne t'approche pas de lui. Assena Rhadamanthe sèchement, se retenant de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

- ah oui ? Et pourquoi le devrais-je ? Il me plait.

Rhadamanthe attrapa son frère par le col qui surprit ne réagit pas.

- Il est à moi Minos, et lui, tu ne me le prendras pas comme tu m'as tout pris. Je me battrai Minos, et si ton intelligence ou ta beauté me surpasse, nous savons tous les deux qui est le plus fort physiquement, annonça-t-il très calmement.

Il reposa Minos qui pour une fois eut peur de son frère, il savait que si Rhadamanthe décide de le combattre, il ne gagnerait pas, mais Minos n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais si c'est lui qui me choisit…

Rhadamanthe serra la mâchoire, c'était justement ce qui lui faisait peur et c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que Minos soit en contact avec son amant. Après tout, toute sa vie on lui avait répété, encore et toujours, que Minos était mieux que lui. Il fit un pas en avant, mais fut arrêté par deux bras autour de sa taille.

- Ton arrogance te perdra, Minos. Pourquoi me contenterais-je de la pâle copie de l'homme qu'est ton frère ? Tu me retrouve à Caina ? Rhadamanthe opina, l'homme fit un baiser sur la nuque du blond et reparti sous le regard éberlué de Minos. Avant qu'il n'ait passé la porte, Rhadamanthe le rattrapa.

-Merci, dit-il doucement puis l'embrassa chastement, son amour sourit gentiment et lui caressa la joue.

- je t'aime Rhada, ne sois pas jaloux de lui, tu ne me perdras pas.

Rhadamanthe le serra contre lui.

- je t'aime aussi… Camus.


End file.
